The Cursed
by Slade-94
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. How could it all have gone so wrong? Orochimaru cant win. and i wont let him. Naruto Zombies, Go ahead and check it out, let me know if you like it.


**Yo got an idea in my head and wanted to try it out, let me know what you think, don't forget to R&R**

** I Don't own Naruto**

_Uzumaki Archives Entry 1_

Where should I begin? I suppose my story starts in the middle of the Chunnin exams. During the second exam, our proctor, Anko Mitarashi was abducted. That was the first sign. She never made it to the tower, but most did not care. She was hated, as I was. She was an outcast and ignored, and that was one of Konoha's many mistakes. Perhaps had someone noticed her disappearance, we could have done something, _Anything,_ to stop what was about to be unleashed upon the world.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Goddamit Move!" _**

**_"But we cant just leave her behind! She is my friend, my teammate!"_**

**_" Dammit its either her or you! Now MOVE!"_**

**_Flashback End_**

Sorry. I was lost…in memories. The world has gone to hell the past few months. Where was i? Of course, Anko. So Ms. Mitarashi was abducted. While we now know that she was taken by Orochimaru, we had, at the time, thought she stayed in the forest. It was, after all, one of her many quirks.

Anyway, we continued on with the Exams. We were oblivious to the storm coming our way. A month. That's how long we ignored her disappearance. Back then I was so innocent, so foolish.

The day of the Chunnin exams, I fought against a hyuuga. I believe his name was Neji. It doesn't matter anymore, he died long ago.

As my teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, fought against Gaara of the Sand, The invasion of the leaf began. We were blindsided, we had lax security and our jonin did not come prepared for battle. As the battle between Gaara and Sasuke ended, a figure burst through the door to the arena.

It ran at high jonnin level speeds, tore through Gaaras defense, wrapped its arms around his chest and bit down on his neck before ripping out a chunk of flesh. It was Anko and she was bloodied, feral and covered in the curse marks seals. But her body was different in some way. She wasn't breathing. As a matter of fact, she was dead. Had died a long time ago. And was released upon Konoha.

As the Sand team jumped down to check on their brother Sasuke ran to Kakashi while the Hokage and Orochimaru stared each other down.

As the Sand team reached their brother, Anko released him before turning on the jonin. He used a technique, wind blades I believe, and tried to cut her head off. But as his hand reached her neck his chakra just seemed to melt away from her and she managed to slash his face.

As what was left of the sound team stared in horror, the undead Anko bit down on their teachers arm and ripped a good chunk of it off. The ninja in the stands looked on as they saw Anko devour the flesh of the Sand teams teacher, and most were sickened.

Until Gaara roared.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Kakashi Sensei, Whats going on?! What the hell was that!" Kakashi looked down in confusion and said, " I have no idea."_**

**_"What the Fuck is wrong with that Gaara kid?! Sensei it looks like he turned into whatever Anko is!"_**

**_Kakashi paled as Gaara turned to his siblings and tore into the puppet user as his sister dashed away._**

**_" I don't know. EVERYONE Evacuate the Stadium!"_**

**_Flashback End_**

Gaara killed his brother that day. Temari managed to group up with us. We rushed out of the stadium and into the street, only to find that they streets were filled with fighting ninjas. We assumed they were fighting the Sand or Sound villages, but upon looking closer we realized it was more of those…things.

I asked Kakashi what we should do, run or fight. But he could see. The ninja were using ninjutsu and were making no injuries on the beasts.

Taijutsu only allowed you into the reach of the beasts and they would tear into you and ultimately killing you.

But the scariest part of it all wasn't that we were being slaughtered, or that the beasts were attacking both Konoha and the invasion force and winning, or that our attacks were not having any effect.

They were coming back. The Ninjas being killed. They were coming back, and they were coming back with the same powers as the others. They weren't staying down, every time a beast killed a ninja, the ninja came back, just like them, bloodshot eyes, pale skin, and all the powers involved.

Kakashi ordered us to the Hokage mountain, and we began to run. Jiraiya, a Sannin, met usalong the way. He brought reports of the beasts killing at an exponential rate. He foretold by nightfall our village would be overrun.

I proposed that we stay, that we fight, and he told me something that to this day I will never forget.

**_Flashback_**

**_"You Ignorant fool! Can you not see whats happening?! We have lost boy, AND YOU WANT TO STAY AND DIE?! I have fought in both the second and third ninja war and never have I seen something like this. It appears Orochimaru has managed to make his curse seal infectious, and even the slightest mix you those things's blood with yours will turn you into one! Now you can stay and die for what you believe in, or you can run, hide, survive and come back ready to kill them all for what they've done to Konoha! "_**

**_Flashback End_**

And so we left. Many of my friends didn't make it. We had to abandon the leaf village and no one could go back. We don't know how many of our friends survived, but my one regret is that I couldn't save Sakura. She tripped and got swarmed. We couldn't do anything, Jiraiya had to force me to leave her.

Iruka, trapped in the academy was killed. Kurenai, protecting Hinata, was killed. Choji dove in front of Ino to save her life. Kiba died trying to go save Akamaru. Rock lee was still in the hospital when it was surrounded. We assumed he didn't make it. Our major loss however, was the Hokage.

He was killed by Orochimaru, but there was nothing anyone could have done. All of that was three months ago.

In that time I have done much research along with Kakashi Sensei, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. We found out that the beasts, or as we call them now, The Cursed, were immune to any technique that utilizes chakra. It is what feeds them, what drives them. When we captured one of the cursed, we found out that Orochimaru had somehow managed to forcibly inject a combination of his own chakra, bastardized nature chakra, and demons chakra into the seal. The seal itself was also complex.

It had many different functions and with each function that we had deciphered we grew more and more horrified. Orochimarus chakra powers the cursed. it powers the seal that converts the chakra of the person before they were cursed into Orochimarus chakra, which is to be injected into the blood stream of any uninfected person.

The Nature chakra in the seal causes the person killed by the sudden influx of Orochimarus chakra to be jump started back to life. But it is only a false life. They have no brain activity, only killing to infect more people. The Nature chakra is also used to transfer the existing seals from the attacking cursed onto the uninfected person, similar to transferring an imprint of a seal onto blank paper.

The Demon chakra powers the seals covering the Cursed body. Reversed gravity seals make it easier for the Cursed to run faster, while fortification seals make their skin as tough as rock. This makes them extremely difficult to kill, but it gets worse.

They have reversed chakra nullification seals, which makes them immune to genjutsu, and ninjutsu. They average a speed of mid to high jonin and so attacking with taijutsu is suicide for any but the elite. The only way to kill them is with kenjutsu. The problem is the nature chakra.

The nature chakra in them allows them to sense chakra usage and draws them like moths to a flame. We found that out the hard way.

You may be wondering why I would bother to write this down. You may wish to know why we continue to fight. I write this because I have hope for the future that one day we will be free of these cursed. We are working on a cure, we are so close but I fear that certain…members of the group see me as a threat. Someone to be killed. And as for the other reason, why I continue to fight? Sure I could give up like Shikamaru, kill myself right now and be done with it all. But I have a purpose.

I fight because Orochimaru took my home from me, and I will see him die with my last breath, the cursed be damned.


End file.
